Brighter than a thousand suns
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Estaba claro que Nitori todavía no había aprendido todo lo que había que saber sobre Mikoshiba Momotaro. Canon divergence. Semi-Future!AU.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Lo que son las cosas: a estas alturas de la vida, en 2017, y yo escribiendo un fic de Free. Un fic que no estaba planeado y que tampoco iba a ser tan largo inicialmente, pero así salió. En fin, ya que han decidido hacernos felices con las tres películas nuevas, qué mejor momento para mi primera aportación a este fandom. Lo cierto es que esta no es de mis parejas principales, aunque me gusta mucho. A Momo y Nitori los quiero como si fueran mis hijos y he disfrutado un montón escribiendo esta historia. Sí, es un momotori, aunque habrá otras parejas de por medio._

 _Sobre la dinámica del fic, tan solo decir que se trata de diferentes escenas no necesariamente una seguida de la anterior. De hecho entre algunas pasa bastante tiempo por lo que, en sucesivos capítulos, entraremos ya en el terreno del canon divergence/what if/AU universitario si se quiere. He intentado que todos los capítulos tengan más o menos la misma duración y que no queden excesivamente largos. Aparte de esto poco más que añadir, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo y espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

La noche prometía ser tranquila: había entendido todo lo que se explicó en las clases del día, sus tiempos en los entrenamientos no fueron malos, el calor del incipiente verano aún no resultaba sofocante e incluso tuvieron gelatina de postre en el menú de la cena. Sí, definitivamente era una noche perfecta para la sesión de estudio con la que pensaba culminar la jornada. Aiichiro se sentó en su escritorio, en el que enormes montones de apuntes se tambaleaban, amenazando con derrumbarse. Solo él encontraba el orden dentro de ese desorden. Enseguida dio con lo que buscaba y se dispuso a repasar, lleno de motivación. Esta vez no dejaría que se le echara el tiempo encima como siempre le pasaba.

No había leído ni tres líneas cuando su burbuja de concentración se rompió de la forma más brusca posible. Claro, como no. Debió imaginarlo. Estaba claro que, en cuanto su compañero de cuarto apareciera, esa calma no duraría ni un minuto. Simplemente, "tranquilidad" y "Momotaro Mikoshiba" eran dos conceptos opuestos por naturaleza. En efecto, el pelirrojo entró como un torbellino en el cuarto, que por poco no tiró al suelo las pilas de papeles del pobre Aiichiro, quien vio peligrar muy seriamente su integridad física. Cosa que era bastante habitual cuando estaba con él, por otra parte. Sin ser consciente de ello, Momotaro se tiró en plancha sobre la cama de Aiichiro, mientras éste dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Adiós a sus planes de estudio. Su buena intención de llevar todo al día se había desvanecido en la brisa de verano que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

Tan deprisa como había aparecido, Momotaro rodó sobre sí mismo en el colchón para quedar tumbado boca abajo, con las rodillas flexionadas y la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de las manos. Aiichiro se volteó a medias en la silla, sabiendo que no le quedaba otro remedio que prestarle atención.

\- ¡Ai-senpai, Ai-senpai, Ai-senpai!

El mencionado puso gesto de resignación. ¿Cómo era que no se le había borrado el nombre, de tanto como el otro lo repetía a lo largo del día? Ya dio por imposible la tarea de repetir una y otra vez "es Nitori-senpai". Volvió a suspirar. Su propio kouhai no le respetaba ni lo más mínimo… Con lo buen kouhai que había sido él en su primer año. Vale, igual se le escapaba algún "Matsuoka-senpai" de más pero ¡su caso era totalmente distinto!

Al verse ignorado, Momotaro subió un poquito el tono de voz, repitiendo de forma incansable el nombre de su compañero:

\- ¡Ai-senpai, Ai-senpai! ¡Traigo una noticia _espectacular_! ¡Un _auténtico bombazo_!

Aiichiro ya se esperaba cualquier cosa. Con el menor de los Mikoshiba todo era impredecible. Seguro que era una tontería, como que había visto un nuevo (y probablemente asqueroso) bicho en el jardín o que había sustraído sin permiso una gelatina del postre o que se le había ocurrido un fantástico y brillante (y absolutamente descabellado) plan para conquistar a Gou-san. Y más o menos de conquistas iba la cosa, como descubrió cuando Momotaro soltó sin preámbulo alguno:

\- ¡No vas a creer de lo que me he enterado! Tachibana-san, del Iwatobi, sale con Yamazaki-senpai! ¡ _Nuestro_ Yamazaki-senpai! ¿A que es increíble?

\- ¡Chstt! ¿Quieres que se entere todo el colegio? – su primer impulso fue chistarle, como el chico responsable que era. Las intimidades de otros no estaban para chillarlas alegremente.

Para ser honesto, Aiichiro ya lo sabía. O al menos lo sospechaba, a falta de una confirmación (y desde luego no era tan cotilla como para ir y preguntar directamente a ninguno de los implicados). La ventaja de ser el kouhai número uno de Rin era que, por defecto, gracias a su discreta personalidad, se acababa enterando de todo. Aunque podía comprender el impacto de Momotaro. El frío y reservado Sousuke Yamazaki, con el amable y cálido Makoto Tachibana. Debían ser el ejemplo perfecto a aquella regla de "los polos opuestos se atraen". Más que eso, si a Aiichiro le sorprendía algo era el hecho que de Sousuke-senpai fuera capaz de acercarse y abrirse tanto a alguien hasta el punto de comprometerse en una relación. Era alguien tan inaccesible que pensaba que no estaba interesado en esas cosas. Al parecer se equivocaba y eso era algo bueno. Estaba contento por ellos.

\- ¡Ups! – Momotaro se tapó la boca con las manos momentáneamente, solo para retirarlas segundos después – Pero es que ¡no me lo esperaba para nada!

\- No es para tanto – opinó Aiichiro – Si se gustan deberían estar juntos, es lo más normal.

\- Vaya, senpai. No sabía que fueras tan maduro en ese aspecto – lo alabó el pelirrojo.

\- No es eso. Pero ¿no piensas lo mismo? Me alegro por ellos y espero que les vaya bien.

\- Bueno, claro que sí. Oye, oye, senpai ¿tú has salido alguna vez con alguien?

La pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Aiichiro pensó que lo más increíble era la facilidad que tenía Momotaro para cambiar de un tema a otro a la velocidad del rayo. No era ningún experto, nada más lejos de la realidad. ¿De verdad iban a tener esa conversación? No, ni hablar. Era demasiado tímido. Y se estaba haciendo tarde y en cuatro días tenía un examen de biología y en cinco uno de inglés y esa era la asignatura que peor se le daba pero le daba vergüenza pedir ayuda a Rin y tenía tanto que estudiar y...

\- ¡Ai-senpai! ¡No me dejes así! – se quejaba Momotaro, con la cara contraída en una mueca que, de ser otra la situación, Aiichiro encontraría cómica. Sabía bien que no se callaría hasta que se diera por satisfecho con su respuesta - ¡Ai-senpaaaaai!

\- No, Momo-kun. ¿Contento? – pronunció con resignación – N-No he salido con nadie – se estaba sonrojando, lo sabía. Siempre le pasaba cuando hablaba de algo vergonzoso.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no has encontrado a nadie que te guste? ¿O te han rechazado?

No, la curiosidad de Momotaro Mikoshiba no conocía límites. Y era el pobre Aiichiro quien tenía que sufrirla mañana, tarde y noche, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año. Le encantaba Momo, de verdad que sí, era un buen chaval aunque le agotara la paciencia y casi las ganas de vivir en ocasiones. ¿De dónde sacaría tanta energía y vitalidad? No dejaba de asombrarse. Pero no eran pocas las ocasiones en las que, pese a todo, deseaba que le hubiera tocado un kouhai más fácil de tratar. ¿Qué debía responder? Supuso que la verdad, por lamentable que fuera.

\- No me han rechazado. Yo… en realidad, no estoy seguro.

No era ninguna mentira. En sus dieciséis años de vida se había cruzado con un par de personas que le llamaron la atención y con otro par que podría decir que eran atractivas pero de ahí a gustarle realmente alguien… no sabía si había llegado a eso. Su problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo era enamorarse. ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo lo sabía uno? No había manuales o pistas que lo explicaran. Él en particular siempre fue tímido, de pequeño le daba corte hablar con las niñas de la escuela porque pensaba que se reirían de él. Solo con mucho esfuerzo consiguió acercarse a los niños de su clase, aunque acabó perdiendo el contacto con la mayoría al terminar la primaria. Y así fue creciendo, sin tener muy claro cómo era esa sensación de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

Se había perdido en sus propias cavilaciones cuando, lejos de terminar el interrogatorio, la siguiente pregunta de Momotaro casi le hizo caerse de la silla.

\- Entonces, Ai-senpai… ¿no te gusta Matsuoka-senpai? – el pelirrojo se había incorporado en la cama ahora, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y lo miraba con una cara mucho más seria.

No era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso. Ni la segunda. Y seguramente no sería la última. Durante todo el primer curso tuvo que soportar los cuchicheos y los murmullos a sus espaldas: que si estaba todo el tiempo encima de Matsuoka porque le había dado muy fuerte, que si confundía la admiración con otra cosa, que si le atraía esa actitud de "chico malo"… la lista seguía y seguía. Sabía que esos rumores no eran malintencionados (o eso quería creer) y que era fácil malinterpretar su comportamiento. Pero Aiichiro estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y con eso le bastaba, por lo que nunca se preocupó por desmentir nada.

Era cierto que Rin le llamó la atención desde el primer momento, aunque nunca de forma _romántica_. En primer lugar ¿por qué alguien con tanto talento se negaba a ingresar al club de natación, o a ningún otro, siendo aquella una escuela deportiva? Después, cuando por no se sabía qué milagro, al fin decidió unirse, las dudas del menor no hicieron más que aumentar. ¿Por qué nadaba con esa furia, con esa agresividad? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su mal humor crónico? ¿Por qué siempre estaba solo? Aiichiro no creía que fuera la persona más indicada para resolver los problemas de nadie pero tampoco podía ver a alguien tan atormentado y quedarse sin hacer nada. Aun cuando se suponía que ese era el trabajo de un senpai y él solo era un mocoso de primer año. Sí, tenía a Rin Matsuoka en un altar y si podía hacer algo por él, aunque solo fuera soportar sus rabietas y dejar que descargara en él toda su frustración, ahí estaría.

No fue fácil, para nada. Le costó mucho esfuerzo y muchas ganas de llorar, a veces. Pero se negaba a darse por vencido, a ver así a quien tanto admiraba. Al final, después de un año largo, Rin volvía a sonreír. Quiso pensar que sus palabras de aliento le llegaron un poquito al menos. Y se sintió más feliz que nunca. Sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Por otra parte, él era una persona muy transparente: si le gustara Rin, el susodicho sería el primero en notarlo. No solo eso, sino que además era alguien muy sincero, no podía callarse esas cosas. De ser verdad, no hubiera perdido el tiempo en ir y confesarse con algo del estilo "Rin-senpai ¡Me gustas! Sé que no correspondes mis sentimientos pero necesitaba que lo supieras." Evidentemente eso nunca sucedería, porque él no estaba enamorado de Rin. Y así de claro procedió a explicárselo a su compañero de habitación:

\- No, no me gusta. Es solo alguien a quien admiro mucho, a quien sigo y a quien deseo alcanzar algún día – ah, ya estaba de nuevo hablando con esa adoración, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Entendía por qué todos se llegaban a confundir al respecto – No siento nada más allá de eso – aseguró.

No sabría decir si Momotaro quedó satisfecho con la respuesta o no. Parecía pensativo e inusualmente callado. ¿No tenía otras cien preguntas preparadas después de esa? Aiichiro incluso se inclinó un poco hacia delante en su silla, intrigado. No era normal tanto silencio de repente.

\- ¿Momo-kun?

\- ¡Está bien, senpai! – contestó finalmente, dibujando una amplia sonrisa, esa que ponía a veces y que parecía ser capaz de despejar un cielo cubierto de nubes – Me lo creo. ¡Tú no dirías otra cosa que no fuera la verdad!

Cuánta confianza en su persona. A Aiichiro le conmovió el detalle. Pese a todo, era un buen kouhai, siempre lo había dicho. Igual por eso no quiso hacerle el feo de dejar ahí la conversación. Y sabía que no debía preguntarlo, lo sabía. Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera advertirle "Aiichiro, no"… _Aiichiro, sí._ Era demasiado tarde. Ya tenía la pregunta cosquilleando en la punta de la lengua:

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Todavía te gusta Gou-san?

\- ¡Para nada, eso ya se me pasó! Ella solo tiene ojos para mi hermano. No soy de los que se rinden pero sé reconocer una derrota cuando la veo. ¡No se le pueden poner ataduras al amor! – dijo, en un tono dramático y exageradamente teatral. Aunque razón no le faltaba. No se esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo, le había vuelto a sorprender. Así como tampoco imaginó sus siguientes declaraciones – Además, me he fijado en otra persona.

\- ¡Qué misterioso! ¿No vas a decírmelo?

\- Ni una palabra, senpai. Mis labios están sellados.

Aiichiro jugueteaba con los dedos sobre sus rodillas sin ser consciente; ahora era a él a quien se le comía una curiosidad impropia de sí mismo. ¿Quién sería aquella persona que había llamado la atención de Momotaro y por qué se mostraba tan reservado al respecto? Si no tuvo problemas en gritar a los cuatro vientos desde el primer momento que le gustaba Gou, incluso con su hermano delante (y eso requería valor, tenía que admitirlo). Se puso a pensar. ¿Sería alguien de su clase? ¿Del club? ¿Del Iwatobi? Por favor, que no fuera del Iwatobi, solo pedía eso... Se dio cuenta de que estaba cavilando cuando su kouhai chasqueó los dedos frente a su nariz, sobresaltándole.

\- ¡Ai-senpai! ¡Estás en las nubes!

\- ¿Eh? – el aludido volvió a ruborizarse, pues era demasiado obvio lo que pasaba por su cabeza – Perdón…

\- No lo pienses tanto, nunca lo acertarías – dijo Momotaro, cruzando los brazos muy ufano y seguro de sí mismo – De hecho, esa persona… está cerca, pero todavía no me ha visto – finalizó, enigmático.

Eso dejó aún más confundido al pobre Aiichiro. ¿Desde cuándo a su compañero le gustaba tanto jugar a las adivinanzas? Creía que era de lo más transparente pero, al parecer, todavía no había aprendido todo lo que había que saber de Momotaro Mikoshiba.

\- Está bien, como quieras – lanzó un pesado suspiro, posando la vista un momento en sus abandonados apuntes. Seguro que mañana se arrepentía. Entonces, una duda más se le vino a la cabeza – A propósito ¿cómo te enteraste sobre Sousuke-senpai y Tachibana-san…?

\- Ah ¿eso? ¡Es sencillo! Verás, me quedé el último en el comedor, porque… o sea, no es que estuviera esperando para ver si conseguía alguna gelatina extra ¡qué va! El caso es que Matsuoka-senpai hablaba con Nanase-san por teléfono y al parecer éste le estaba contando que Tachibana-san llevaba unos días algo extraño y entonces Matsuoka…

Enseguida, Aiichiro se lamentó de haber preguntado. En qué mundo era buena idea darle cuerda a ese chico, pensó, mientras le contaba la historia con pelos y señales. En todo caso, le había gustado la charla. Hablar con Momo era tan fácil, le salía solo, era casi como si su elocuencia fuera contagiosa. Normalmente era tan reservado que le costaba terriblemente hablar de cosas íntimas y con él lo había hecho, inclusive de un tema que nunca antes expresó en voz alta, sin temor alguno. Se sentía bien y, mientras la perorata continuaba, pensó que eso bien valía una noche menos de estudio.

* * *

 _Tan solo un apunte: no recuerdo del todo la forma que tiene cada uno de referirse a sus superiores/inferiores, por no decir que a algunos ni les llegamos a ver como los llaman por su nombre, así que he utilizado las fórmulas que me parecían más convenientes. Espero que sean adecuadas a cada personaje y no haber patinado en ninguna, si es así por favor hacédmelo saber. Sobre esto comentar también que a lo largo del fic irá cambiando esta forma de referirse a los demás, en base al tiempo transcurrido, las relaciones que se van formando y especialmente el hacerse más adultos. Lo especifico para que sepáis que es intencionado._

 _Por lo demás, esto es todo. Espero vuestros comentarios, críticas u opiniones, me encantará conocerlos y me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar. Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Free, no seáis muy duros conmigo ¡por favor! Nos leemos en el siguiente~_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría agradecer a quienes leyeron y comentaron el anterior, sé que no es el fandom más activo actualmente y por eso me hace especial ilusión. También he editado el capítulo para corregir algunos errores y el tema de las fórmulas de cortesía, aprovecho para dar las gracias a la persona que me indicó la forma correcta de hacerlo; no obstante me he tomado algunas libertades artísticas. A este respecto notaréis que en este capítulo vuelve a cambiar la manera de dirigirse unos a otros, ya que el tiempo continúa pasando y las relaciones de confianza entre ellos se van estechando. Esto es todo por el momento, os dejo leer y espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único prósito de entretener.

* * *

Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente se arrepintió. Al final la conversación se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Aiichiro iba por los pasillos con cara de sueño mientras Momotaro, fresco como una lechuga, no daba muestra alguna de cansancio. ¿De dónde sacaría tanta energía? El muchacho se repetiría esta pregunta no menos de cien veces durante las semanas sucesivas, en las que las clases, los exámenes y los entrenamientos parecían asfixiarlo con su aterradora presencia a la vuelta de la esquina, cada vez más cerca.

De alguna manera fue capaz de sobrevivir a ello y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el curso estaba por terminar. El segundo año se le pasó demasiado rápido, concentrado en mejorar sus tiempos para ser un digno miembro del equipo de relevos con el que soñaba Rin. No podía decepcionarle de ningún modo; tampoco a Sousuke, que se tomaba la molestia de ayudarle a mejorar, ni a Momotaro, pues de ninguna manera podía dejarse superar por su kouhai. Y sobre todo, no podía decepcionarse a sí mismo: estaba justo en el lugar donde quería estar, haciendo lo que le gustaba, con compañeros maravillosos. No lo echaría a perder solo porque fuera un poco difícil mantener el ritmo.

Así, llegaba de nuevo la primavera y, con ella, la despedida de los alumnos de tercer año. Sorprendentemente para todos, incluido él, Aiichiro fue nombrado nuevo capitán. Al final todo ese esfuerzo daba sus frutos, aunque siendo sincero nunca imaginó que sería el elegido. Hubo muchas lágrimas (más aún que en la despedida del anterior capitán) entremezcladas con frases como "gracias Rin-senpai, prometo que no te defraudaré" y "honraré el legado que usted y el capitán Mikoshiba me han confiado" y "haré que estés orgulloso de mí, senpai", pronunciadas con un habla formal innecesaria que otorgaba demasiada seriedad a la situación. Todavía sin terminar de creérselo, Aiichiro casi se ahogó en el abrazo de Momotaro, de quien esperaba que en su segundo año se convirtiera en un buen ejemplo a seguir para los alumnos más jóvenes.

Tenían mucho trabajo por delante; nunca se imaginó cuánto. El último curso era más duro de lo que pensaba. Aiichiro echaba mano de lo que había aprendido los dos años anteriores pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. No bastaba con seguir los pasos del capitán Mikoshiba y de Rin: tenía que encontrar su propia forma de hacer las cosas. A duras penas logró mantener al equipo en buen lugar en la competición regional. Sabía que, si seguían así, harían un desastre en los nacionales y la escuela tomaría medidas. No era para menos, de él dependía el buen nombre de Samezuka. Debía hallar una solución y pronto.

El capitán pensaba en todo esto a solas en la piscina, con el chándal por encima de las rodillas y los pies metidos en el agua. Estaba desierta, ya que se encontraban en una semana festiva a mitad del curso. Muchos alumnos se marchaban a casa a visitar a sus familias; las actividades deportivas quedaban suspendidas hasta que volvieran a empezar las clases. El chico dejó la carpeta y el bloc de notas que traía a su lado; un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios. No estaba cumpliendo las expectativas de Rin. No estaba cumpliendo las expectativas de nadie. No quería rendirse pero ¿qué podía hacer? La superficie tranquila del agua ondeó brevemente al caer en ella las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos azules de Aiichiro.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba hasta que el sonido de unas chanclas sobre el suelo húmedo estuvo ya muy cerca. _Por favor, que no fuera un profesor, que no fuera el entrenador, por todos los dioses, que no fuera Sousuke_. Éste se pasaba por la academia muy a menudo, ya que obtuvo un permiso para utilizar las instalaciones mientras duraba su recuperación. No podía permitirse que le viera así, hundido y derrotado. Le regañaría, con toda la razón; no creía ser capaz de soportarlo en ese momento.

No era ninguno de ellos, sino Momotaro. El pelirrojo, que continuaba siendo su compañero de cuarto, debió notar su prolongada ausencia. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Solo sabía que se había saltado la cena hacía lo que parecía un siglo.

\- Momo ¿qué hora es? No puedes estar aquí, está prohibida la entrada a las instalaciones deportivas a partir de las nueve – recitó, como si se tratara de un profesor. Bueno, alguien tenía que ser responsable ¿no?

El aludido no se molestó en responder, tan solo se quitó las chanclas, se arremangó los pantalones y se sentó junto a él en el borde de la piscina, balanceando los pies en el agua.

\- Te estaba buscando. Este era el único sitio que me quedaba por comprobar.

\- Ya puedes volver, me entretuve terminando el programa de entrenamientos para después de las vacaciones pero iré enseguida – era una verdad a medias, como demostraban la carpeta, el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo; lástima que se quedara solo en eso, en la intención.

\- Senpai… son casi las doce de la noche – resaltó el pelirrojo.

Puede que Momotaro fuera atolondrado, despistado, algo distraído, pero no era fácil de engañar. Al menos cuando se trataba de su senpai. Le conocía demasiado bien. Eso pensó el susodicho, tratando de escapar de la inquisitiva mirada de sus ojos ambarinos. No lo logró. Si algo había descubierto mientras su relación se iba estrechando en ese último año era que no podía resistirse cuando lo miraba fijamente, y menos en las pocas ocasiones en que se ponía serio. Era como si pudiera ver a través de él con una facilidad pasmosa. Mucho más que Rin o que ningún otro. Supo que había perdido sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

\- Yo… no puedo hacerlo, Momo. ¡No puedo! Soy un fracaso como capitán – al decirlo en voz alta los temores se hicieron realidad, las lágrimas volvían a fluir de nuevo, todo su cuerpo temblaba – No sé qué vio Rin-senpai en mí pero se equivocaba. Los he decepcionado a todos. Esto me queda demasiado grande. ¿Cómo pensó que podría hacerlo? ¡Es una locura! ¡Una auténtica…!

No pudo decir nada más, porque se vio interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo. Se sorprendió tanto que hasta dejó de llorar por un momento. Los brazos de Momotaro le rodeaban con firmeza, su cuerpo pegado al suyo era cálido, hacía que los temblores fueran remitiendo. Le transmitía seguridad, apoyo, como si le dijera "está bien, estoy aquí, puedes llorar si quieres". Y eso hizo, enterrar la cabeza en su hombro y dejar escapar los miedos que le ahogaban en forma de lágrimas y de sollozos, correspondiendo al abrazo, aferrándose a él como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera. Pero las manos posadas firmemente sobre su espalda decían lo contrario, decían que él no se iría, no mientras le necesitase. Aiichiro lo supo sin necesidad de palabras.

Solo cuando fue capaz de respirar con normalidad y se le secaron las lágrimas pudo mirar a Momotaro a la cara. Éste no hizo ninguna expresión burlona, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Al contrario, se mantuvo lo más cerca posible, rodeando su hombro con un brazo y esperando a que el otro se calmara por completo.

\- Lo siento… - vino la disculpa en un fino hilo de voz. Ahora se sentía avergonzado.

\- ¡No pasa nada, senpai! Aunque seas el capitán, no está bien que cargues con todo tú solo.

\- Es mi responsabilidad, Momo. No puedo compartirla con nadie más – terció – Una carga que me supera, es cierto… El equipo necesita algo mejor que yo.

\- ¡Tú no eres el equipo! He estado intentando que te dieras cuenta pero eres demasiado terco.

La franqueza de Momotaro resultaba abrumadora. ¿Cómo podía decir tales cosas con tanta facilidad? Cuanto más creía conocerle, más le sorprendía. Ni siquiera se sentía ofendido porque sabía que sus palabras no encerraban más que la verdad.

\- Aun así… Debemos mejorar los tiempos, hay algo que no está funcionando y no sé qué es. Tal vez no puedo motivar a los chicos como Rin-senpai o tu hermano lo hacían, tampoco soy del tipo que impone mucho… ¡No entiendo por qué me dio esta tarea!

\- ¡Yo sí! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado, senpai? – el pelirrojo lo atrajo más hacia sí, hasta quedar frente a frente; Aiichiro ya se había perdido en esos ojos ambarinos tan relucientes mientras éste citaba una palabras que no eran suyas pero que conocía muy bien y sí, había cometido el error de olvidarlas - _Espero que conviertas a este equipo en el mejor que existe, que los sueños que tienen sigan creciendo. ¡Sigan avanzando! Te lo encargo, Ai._

Eso era lo que le había dicho Rin el día que le nombró capitán. Todo ese tiempo, creía que estaba depositando sobre sus hombros los sueños de todos, algo demasiado pesado para una sola persona, para alguien frágil como él. Pero Momo le había recordado que no se trataba de eso, sino de conseguir que cada uno sacara la mejor versión de sí mismo. Como Sousuke y Rin hicieron con él. Le guiaron pero solo su esfuerzo y determinación le llevaron hasta donde estaba ahora. Por fin lo entendía, el significado de las palabras de Rin. Y todo gracias a Momotaro.

\- Sabes, Ai-senpai… Sei me dijo una vez que no todo se basa en el talento. Creo que eso es cierto y que Rin-senpai lo comprendía también. Hay personas que nacen con talento, como ellos, mientras que otras deben esforzarse para suplir esa falta de talento con dedicación. Pero es posible que lleguen tan alto como ellos o tal vez más, precisamente porque saben lo mucho que hay que sufrir para alcanzar los sueños. Rin-senpai pudo elegir a alguien con talento, o al más rápido del curso, o a cualquiera. Pero te escogió a ti porque sabía que tú podrías comprender a todos ellos. A los débiles y a los fuertes. A los que tienen talento y a los que han de esforzarse el doble. Que podrías ser el capitán que todos necesitan. Me parece que él lo creía así.

\- ¿Y tú que crees, Momo? – su discurso le había calado hondo, devolviéndole rápidamente la confianza que él mismo se encargó de destruir – Ahora mismo Rin-senpai no está aquí, por eso… tu opinión es la que tiene más valor para mí – confesó - ¿Piensas que soy un pésimo capitán?

\- ¡Yo pienso que eres increíble, senpai!

La exclamación de Momotaro resonó en ecos por toda la piscina vacía. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa franca, esa que solo con verla a Aiichiro le parecía que todo lo malo del mundo desaparecía, esa sonrisa despreocupada pero al mismo tiempo consciente, esa sonrisa que borraba toda duda, toda desconfianza. A veces pensaba que sin esa radiante sonrisa, estaría perdido.

\- G-Gracias – no pudo sino sonreír, muy tímidamente, en respuesta.

\- ¡No hay de qué! – el joven se puso en pie, tan deprisa como siempre, para tenderle la mano sin disminuir un ápice su brillante sonrisa – Volvamos al dormitorio, me muero de sueño. Nee, nee, senpai ¿crees que mañana pondrán pudin de chocolate? Es el último día de las vacaciones, nos merecemos…

Continuó parloteando, fiel a su costumbre, sin importarle que fuera pasada la medianoche y que anduvieran por los pasillos quebrantando la norma que lo prohibía. Menos mal que la escuela estaba casi vacía y no molestaban a nadie. De todas formas, Aiichiro no se sentía con ganas de reprenderle. Probablemente él no lo supiera pero lo que había hecho esa noche, no lo olvidaría jamás. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, el capitán de Samezuka pensó que era muy afortunado por tener un compañero, no, un kouhai... no, un _amigo_ como Momotaro Mikoshiba.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí por el momento. Espero que fuera de vuestro agrado. Personalmente encontré esta escena muy adorable. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión, crítica o cualquier tipo de comentario en un review, siempre son apreciados y hacen mucha ilusión. ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola de nuevo! Estamos con el tercer capítulo, os anuncio que vamos ya por la mitad de la historia. Como siempre, quiero daros las gracias a los que leéis y muy especialmente a los que os animáis a comentar. A los que no: podéis dejar reviews, no me como a nadie (de momento). Espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

De este modo, fueron pasando los meses. Por supuesto, el Samezuka clasificó para los nacionales con excelentes resultados, donde volvieron a verse las caras con el Iwatobi. Nagisa era ahora el capitán del equipo (lo cual, por algún motivo, le daba sudores fríos a Aiichiro), que constaba de nuevos miembros y había crecido en número. El muchacho se dejó los brazos nadando y la garganta animando a todo su equipo, dando ejemplo como el líder que era. No ganaron, pero los tiempos fueron muy buenos y él estaba más que satisfecho. Había hecho bien su trabajo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Aiichiro se estaba graduando de la preparatoria. Sabía que no debía llorar en su propia despedida, que todos se reirían de él por blando; no lo hizo, pero le costó horrores. No quería despedirse de ellos, tres años habían pasado demasiado rápido. No tenía preparado un discurso genial como el de Rin o unas impresionantes palabras de aliento como las del mayor de los Mikoshiba pero, aun así, hizo todo lo que pudo para expresar sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias a todos por vuestro duro trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo durante este año. Sé que no siempre fui el capitán que merecíais pero hice lo mejor que pude. Gracias al trabajo de todos obtuvimos grandes marcas de las que estar orgullosos. Pero para mí lo más importante, no solo de este año sino de todo mi tiempo en este equipo, es que os hayáis divertido nadando. Que estar aquí fuera un aliciente para alcanzar vuestros sueños, sean cuales sean, tanto si queréis seguir con la natación profesional como si decidís tomar otro camino. Espero haber contribuido un poco a eso. Hoy los de tercer año nos despedimos aquí pero vosotros debéis continuar adelante, engrandeciendo este equipo con vuestra pasión y vuestra energía.

Ya notaba como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y un par de lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con asomarse a los ojos así que hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y, con una leve sonrisa, clavó la mirada en un rostro que conocía muy bien.

\- Momo, te lo encargo. A partir de aquí, sigues tú. Buena suerte.

No podía ser de otra manera. Si bien una muy pequeñísima parte de él tenía la terrorífica impresión de que si Momotaro no resultaba elegido las maldiciones de su hermano le harían la vida imposible el resto de su existencia, la decisión no estaba motivada por eso, ni tampoco porque fuera su mejor amigo. Lo había pensado mucho, con objetividad, y era lo adecuado para el equipo. Estaba seguro de que él era la persona exacta para motivarlos y llevarlos por el mejor camino hacia lo más alto. El anuncio no sorprendió mucho al colectivo general, que ya bromeaban sobre "el segundo capitán Mikoshiba". Aiichiro rió cuando Momo exigió que le llamasen _capitán Momotaro_ y no era para menos: solo habría un capitán Mikoshiba y ese era Seijuuro, su hermano mayor.

Dejando al resto de los muchachos que continuaran con la celebración durante la tarde, se dirigió al que había sido su cuarto para terminar de recoger sus pertenencias. Ya tenía casi la maleta hecha pero le faltaban algunas cosas. Miró a su alrededor con nostalgia: cuántas cosas había vivido en ese pequeño espacio, entre esas cuatro paredes. Sin querer sus ojos se posaron en el escritorio y la cama de Momotaro, intactos. Claro, él no se iría a ninguna parte hasta un año después. Era tan poco tiempo, un año, pasaba tan rápido y sin embargo cambiaba tantas cosas… por no hablar de que levantaba una barrera invisible entre ellos. Por un año no seguirían nadando juntos, por un año no irían juntos a la universidad, por un año tenían que separarse y no volverían a verse hasta quién sabía cuándo.

No tenía que ponerse tan sentimental ni tan dramático, sí. Pero desde aquella conversación en la piscina, desde que Momotaro le infundió un valor que no sabía que tenía, se convirtieron en uña y carne. Pese a lo diferentes que eran, se complementaban a la perfección, aunque Aiichiro tuviera que seguir aguantando las trastadas del pelirrojo ( _¿cuándo vas a crecer?_ le decía) y éste las reprimendas de su senpai. Habían forjado una relación que iba más allá de superior e inferior, de compañeros de cuarto y de equipo, incluso de la amistad. Lo cierto era que Aiichiro se había acostumbrado a tenerle en su vida, a pasar tiempo juntos a todas horas, y ahora se le hacía duro decir adiós a todo eso de golpe.

Pero así era la vida adulta que estaba a punto de comenzar, se dijo. No hacía mucho Momo le preguntaba qué iba a hacer cuando se graduase. Lo tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo y sabía que la duda en realidad era otra: si seguiría o no con la natación profesional. La respuesta era no, lo tenía muy claro. Su relación con la natación había empezado de la forma más casual posible: por prescripción médica. Al finalizar la primaria le diagnosticaron la típica desviación de columna, algo común en niños de su edad, salvo que en su caso estaba algo más avanzada. A los doctores les preocupaba que se pudiera agravar al ir creciendo, por lo que tenían que solucionarlo cuanto antes. La cuestión era que, por su estado, quizá fuera tarde para corregirlo con deporte o rehabilitación. Podían intentarlo pero quizá no funcionase, en cuyo caso sería necesaria una intervención quirúrgica más arriesgada que si la realizaban directamente, sin esperar unos años que podían ser cruciales.

Sus padres le preguntaron a Aiichiro qué opinaba y él lo tuvo claro: prefería intentarlo sin pasar por el quirófano. Así fue como empezó a nadar. Su lesión se corrigió, afortunadamente, y además descubrió algo que le apasionaba. Pero al comenzar más tarde su progreso era más lento, por eso tenía que esforzarse tanto. Adoraba nadar y lo había pasado bien dando lo mejor de sí mismo en las competiciones y los relevos, pero sabía que el mundo de la alta competición no estaba hecho para él. No obstante, había muchas más maneras de seguir cerca de las piscinas. Por eso había decidido estudiar nutrición en la universidad. Quería ayudar a otros nadadores a estar en plena forma, pues el éxito no solo se alcanzaba entrenando.

Ya tenía casi todas sus cosas dentro de la caja y la maleta a punto de cerrar cuando Momotaro entró como una tromba en el cuarto, según su costumbre. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó un poco al ver ambos objetos, su gesto usualmente alegre parecía ahora contrariado. Los dos sabían que ese momento llegaría pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil.

\- ¡Ai-senpai! – al pelirrojo le temblaba el labio inferior, parecía a punto de llorar, aunque la expresión de su cara era ligeramente cómica, no podía negarlo.

\- Ya no soy tu senpai, Momo – hizo notar Aiichiro en tono suave, dejando la caja sobre la cama – No tienes que llamarme así.

\- Tú sigues llamando "Sousuke-senpai" a Sousuke-senpai – protestó el otro.

\- Bueno… - se rascó la nuca, la verdad era que tenía razón; simplemente Sousuke era demasiado intimidante para dejar de reconocer su autoridad – Entonces está bien.

Daba igual qué nombre le pusieran, ellos sabían que no eran simplemente senpai y kouhai, Aiichiro miró a Momotaro con una sonrisa llena de ternura; éste no necesitó más. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que lo decía todo, que expresaba lo que las palabras no podían decir. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Momotaro estaba lloriqueando; al separarse, se sorbió los mocos y se limpió la nariz con la manga del chándal. Aiichiro se aguantó las ganas de regañarle por última vez. Se percató de que estaban sumidos en un sepulcral silencio y eso no era propio de él, por mucho que fuera un momento serio. Quizá también se había quedado sin palabras. No obstante parecía que quería decir algo, porque abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no se atrevía, o no encontraba la manera. Lo achacó a la emoción del momento. Tan solo lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos ambarinos que tanto iba a echar de menos. Estaba seguro de que no encontraría a nadie con unos ojos como esos.

\- Ai-senpai… Yo… - se le cortó la voz.

\- No te preocupes Momo, estaremos en contacto, no importa lo ocupado que esté – le prometió, pensando que era eso lo que le preocupaba – Volveremos a encontrarnos antes de lo que piensas – esto no sabía si se lo decía a él o a sí mismo, para convencerse – Además aún tienes muchas cosas que contarme. ¿Qué hay de la persona misteriosa, aquella que te gustaba? ¿Aún no me dices quién es? ¿Todavía no la has olvidado? – aquel fue un tema recurrente en sus charlas nocturnas, pero durante todo ese tiempo Momotaro se negó a soltar prenda. Aiichiro ya lo daba por imposible pero aun así no resistió la tentación de intentar averiguarlo una vez más.

\- No, senpai – Momotaro negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba – Yo… Creo que al fin conseguí que me viera pero aún es demasiado pronto. O quizá demasiado tarde – parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con él - ¡Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso!

\- Tienes razón – concedió, sabiendo que había perdido su última oportunidad – Entonces… hasta la próxima, _capitán Momotaro_.

Cerró la maleta, tomó la caja sobre la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación por última vez, mientras su compañero mantenía la puerta abierta,

\- Hasta la próxima, Ai-senpai.

Una vez fuera de los muros de Samezuka, lejos de la mirada arrebatadora de Momotaro, Aiichiro sintió que dejaba atrás una gran parte de sí mismo. ¿Se sentían así todos al terminar la preparatoria o era solo él? Ya le estaba embargando la nostalgia y apenas se había graduado. Por suerte, la respuesta a sus inquietudes estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Sousuke-senpai!

El aludido salía de la escuela con su bolsa al hombro y se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, dirigiendo una mirada condescendiente al menor al verle cargado con todos sus bártulos.

\- Ya terminó la despedida ¿eh?

\- Sí… - su tono apagado daba toda la información necesaria – Esto, Sousuke-senpai…

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – tanteó, con un ligero temor a una posible negativa.

\- ¿Qué? – ese breve monosílabo fue todo lo que expresó para mostrar que estaba dispuesto.

\- Esto… Tú y Makoto-san… - notó cómo se ponía colorado solo de sacar el tema. Lanzó una mirada de reojo al mayor, quien no pareció inmutarse - ¿Cómo lo consigues? ¿Cómo puedes estar lejos de alguien a quien quieres? Ha de ser terriblemente duro…

Sousuke no dijo nada en un principio. Sí, Makoto llevaba ya algo más de un año viviendo y estudiando en Tokio, a varios cientos de kilómetros de allí. No iba a negar que era difícil, muy difícil. Había maneras de acortar esa distancia, claro, pero aun así era complicado mantener la relación. Apenas si lo vio una vez desde que se marchó, y se le hizo demasiado corta. No tenía nada que ver con lo que había echado de menos a Rin durante todos esos años, con lo que todavía le echaba de menos. Rin era su familia y estaba a un continente de distancia pero Makoto, estando mucho más cerca, se sentía _tan_ lejos. Supuso que al final no se trataba de los kilómetros sino de lo que te une a esa persona. Y en Makoto descubrió cosas que no sabía ni que existían. Cómo no iba a añorarlo. Se le hacía cuesta arriba pero lo aguantaba porque tenía claro que era algo temporal y porque, estuviera donde estuviese, no tenía la intención de dejarle ir. Desde el primer momento en que el chico de ojos verdes le confesó con miedo que se marcharía a Tokio, temiendo que se enfadase con él, expresó su intención de seguir adelante con lo que habían iniciado. No quería que terminase tan pronto, no por algo como eso. Los dos querían reencontrarse en un futuro, quién sabía cómo serían las cosas para entonces o qué opciones les ofrecería la vida pero tenían presente que sus caminos no se separarían. Por lo pronto, él esperaba completar su recuperación lo antes posible para cumplir su otra promesa, la que le hizo a Rin: trataría de alcanzarle en el escenario internacional. No sabía si lo lograría pero, de momento, solo podía intentarlo.

\- Sí, no es fácil – admitió, con su mirada aguamarina dirigida hacia el frente, mostrando determinación – Hacemos lo que podemos. Nos escribimos, hablamos por teléfono… Skype hace maravillas, aunque no es como estar con esa persona, evidentemente. Supongo que lo importante es no olvidarte de lo que quieres – era una respuesta un poco ambigua, pero no tenía otra. Nunca fue bueno hablando de esas cosas de _sentimientos_. Solo Makoto había conseguido sacar esa parte de él.

Aiichiro no preguntó ni dijo nada más. Se despidió de Sousuke en la parada del autobús y éste continuó su camino, no sin antes desearle buena suerte para el futuro. Le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él y se sentó en el banco a esperar, pensativo. No se trataba del mismo caso pero… él no quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido con Momotaro. No quería que aquello se enfriarse, que por culpa del tiempo y la distancia se convirtieran en dos desconocidos. No, tenía que haber otra manera. Porque Momotaro Mikoshiba era alguien _demasiado_ importante. Y no podía perderle.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí por esta vez. Como podéis deducir, en el siguiente habrá un salto temporal bastante grande. A ver qué ocurre cuando vuelvan a reencontrarse... pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. También nuestros queridos Sousuke y Makoto siguen avanzando de fondo (nunca puedo resistirme a los ships secundarios en un fic largo). De momento ¿qué os ha parecido este? Podéis dejarme vuestras impresiones, críticas o comentarios en un review. Sé que los autores parecemos pesados con esto pero no sabéis lo que anima y la ilusión que hace. ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola a todos! Traigo nuevo capítulo, ya enfilando la recta final del fic y lo que viene siendo el meollo del asunto. Como avisé en el anterior, nos encontramos ante un time-skip de cinco años en el futuro, por lo que entramos en el terreno del "future!AU". Nada más que añadir, a ver como les va a nuestros niños un poco más mayores y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho._

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Iwatobi no había cambiado mucho. La pequeña ciudad junto al mar seguía exactamente igual a como la dejó cinco años atrás. El aroma de la primavera y de los cerezos se esparcía por las calles junto a la brisa suave en la que bailaban los minúsculos pétalos. El cabello grisáceo de Aiichiro, ahora largo y recogido en una coleta baja, también se mecía en ese ligero viento.

Un sentimiento de añoranza lo embargó irremediablemente: por fin estaba de vuelta. Apenas si regresó a su ciudad natal unas tres o cuatro veces mientras estudiaba la carrera, para visitar a sus padres. Habían sido cinco largos años lejos de su hogar, muchas noches en vela, incontables tazas de café y aún más frustraciones pero finalmente lo logró. Con su título de nutricionista deportivo bajo el brazo, hacía ahora una parada en su ciudad de siempre con motivo de la boda de Seijuuro Mikoshiba y Gou Matsuoka.

El anuncio no sorprendió a nadie. Siempre hubo química entre ellos, pero el excapitán de Samezuka se marchó a la universidad antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de comenzar nada. No obstante mantuvieron el contacto y dos años después, cuando la chica terminó el instituto, se mudó a la misma ciudad que él para estudiar administración. Le gustaba su puesto de manager en el club y quería continuar con ello de forma profesional. En tanto que Seijuuro despuntaba con sus espectaculares tiempos en las competiciones y encarrilaba su futura carrera deportiva, empezaron a salir. Ahora, ella acababa de graduarse y tenía la intención de convertirse en su mánager personal. Pero antes habían decidido casarse. Ya llevaban años de relación y aunque fueran aún jóvenes lo tenían claro: estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Su familia y amigos opinaban exactamente lo mismo y por eso ninguno se sobresaltó cuando fueron convocados para la ceremonia.

Aiichiro mentiría si dijera que no estaba levemente nervioso por volver a encontrarse con todos. Tal como prometió, intentó mantenerse en contacto lo más que pudo pero a veces la presión de los estudios le desbordaba, olvidándose por completo del mundo exterior durante semanas o meses. La universidad había sido dura, sí. Pero quería pensar que no tanto como para alejarle de los que más quería.

El día anterior a la boda, los novios programaron una cena informal para sus amigos íntimos, en la que tendrían ocasión de charlar tranquilamente y recuperar un poco de ese tiempo en el que estuvieron separados. Allí se encontraban todos: Makoto, que ahora trabajaba como monitor de natación infantil en el ITSC; a su lado Sousuke, recién nombrado ayudante del entrenador de la selección juvenil de Japón; también Nagisa, que aún estudiaba para ser profesor de educación física; Rei, al que acababan de concederle una beca para uno de los laboratorios de química más prestigiosos del país; Haruka, que competiría con Mikoshiba en los nacionales; hasta Rin había venido de Australia para el gran momento, pues no se perdería la boda de su hermana por nada del mundo. Y por supuesto, también estaba Momotaro.

Al primer vistazo le pareció que seguía igual: el cabello pelirrojo alborotado, la incansable sonrisa y esos ojos color miel que tanto echaba de menos. No era la primera vez que se veían desde el instituto, claro. Se reunieron un par de veces en persona y se llamaban con frecuencia por skype pero, como bien dijo Sousuke en su día, esto no era suficiente. El último año en particular fue un caos, con Momotaro terminando la carrera de biología y Aiichiro sumergido en sus prácticas de especialización; casi no tuvieron tiempo para hablar. El mayor se sentía culpable por descuidar su relación y esperaba tener la oportunidad de arreglarlo ahora que todo estaba más calmado. Sin embargo, sus temores parecieron pasajeros en cuanto su amigo le envolvió en un abrazo enorme que le hizo retroceder atrás en el tiempo. Vaya, sí que había crecido; no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. ¡Si ahora era casi igual de alto que su hermano! Y mientras tanto, él tan bajito como siempre…

\- ¡Ai-senpai!

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar el "senpai", Momo? Han pasado cinco años…

Con este simple saludo, los años que pasaron separados quedaron reducidos a nada. Continuaron charlando una vez acomodados en el restaurante, un pequeño local tipo _izakaya_. La camarera sirvió una cerveza para Momotaro y una limonada para Aiichiro; si algo aprendió como universitario era que su tolerancia al alcohol era malísima y no quería arruinar la noche. Las conversaciones fluían de un extremo al otro de la barra; había mucho que contarse y ellos dos no eran una excepción. Hablaron de todo y de nada, como solían hacerlo en su dormitorio de Samezuka, en las largas charlas nocturnas donde se contaban secretos el uno al otro, esas cosas que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta a la luz del día.

Hacia la tercera jarra de cerveza la conversación se convirtió prácticamente en un interrogatorio para Aiichiro; debió imaginar que algo así acabaría pasando. Sorbió su limonada con tranquilidad, preparado para contestar a todo lo que el pelirrojo quisiera preguntarle. Claramente, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Y la paciencia infinita que necesitaba para lidiar con Momotaro Mikoshiba era una de ellas. En honor a la verdad, no habían tocado mucho ningún tema de calibre personal en sus llamadas a lo largo de aquel tiempo. Y fue precisamente en uno de ellos donde el menor fue a poner su foco de atención. Quería saber si había habido _alguien_.

Oh ¿tenía que ir por ahí? Mentiría si dijera que no tuvo curiosidad por lo mismo varias veces. Pero siempre, por algún motivo, experimentaba una extraña sensación al preguntarse sobre la vida sentimental de su amigo, seguido de una inexplicable urgencia por confirmar sus sospechas. Y al final, nunca se atrevía a averiguarlo.

El caso era que responder a esa pregunta no resultaba tan sencillo como aclarar que no sentía nada por Rin. Porque sí, hubo alguien. Durante el segundo año de carrera tuvo una especie de _affair_ con un senpai que participaba como becario en algunas asignaturas. Empezó de forma casual, sin darse cuenta, y cuando quiso notarlo la atracción mutua era más que evidente. No obstante, los dos sabían lo que había. Él se marcharía al terminar el año y ninguno quería complicarse la vida. Se despidieron como amigos, deseándose buena suerte pero sabiendo que probablemente no volverían a encontrarse.

Momotaro apoyó su jarra vacía quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la debida en la barra de madera, provocando el sobresalto de Aiichiro, que presentaba un aspecto algo azorado.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Impactantes declaraciones!

\- Emm, bueno… ¿y qué hay de ti? – preguntó a su vez, intentando desviar la atención de su persona. No porque le diera vergüenza o estuviera incómodo, pues a él podía contarle todo pero se sentía extraño hablando de ello. Era algo que nunca le había pasado y le preocupaba.

\- Ah, tú sabes, senpai… Realmente estuve demasiado ocupado con las clases, las salidas de campo, el club y todo lo demás como para fijarme en alguien en particular. ¡Había tanto que hacer, no tenía un momento libre!

Aiichiro podía imaginárselo. La vida universitaria ofrecía tantas posibilidades, tantos atractivos, que hasta para alguien como Momotaro era imposible aburrirse ni un minuto. Al contrario que él, Aiichiro no había seguido nadando en el club de la universidad. Quiso hacerlo pero al comprobar el nivel exigido se dio cuenta de que tendría que elegir entre su afición o sus notas y las prioridades estaban claras. Aunque siempre iba a la piscina en sus ratos libres, cosa que además le ayudaba mucho a relajarse.

Descubrió que una oleada de alivio le recorría ante la explicación a la duda que le carcomió durante tantos años. Un momento. _Qué te está pasando, Aiichiro_. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si en lugar de limonada hubiera tomado whisky y de repente le parecía que le faltaba el aire. Decidió tomar un trago de su bebida para paliar estos extraños síntomas (a falta de una palabra mejor para describirlo) y el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad: se atragantó y tuvo que darse golpecitos en el pecho para que pasara el líquido, mientras que Momotaro se los daba en la espalda con demasiada energía, diciendo "cuidado, senpai" entre risitas. Alguien en el otro extremo de la barra le preguntó si estaba bien (Rin, le parecía), a lo que contestó afirmativamente.

Una vez superada la crisis, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los demás empezaban a desalojar el local… y él tenía los ojos ambarinos de Momotaro a pocos centímetros de su cara, lo que le provocó un nuevo amago de infarto y un par de latidos menos de corazón, como poco.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – su tono de voz era genuinamente preocupado, lo cual agradeció.

\- Perfecto, no ha sido nada – se las arregló para asegurar, parpadeando repetidamente, como queriendo escapar de su intensa mirada - ¿Ahora eres médico?

\- Siempre fui bueno en primeros auxilios, no lo olvides – le recordó el pelirrojo, pagado de sí mismo – De todas formas no puedo dejar que te mueras antes de la boda, Sei te mataría – rió ante la irónica ocurrencia antes de agregar – No, en serio, senpai. Estoy feliz de volver a verte. ¡Muy feliz, en verdad!

El estómago de Aiichiro volvió a dar un vuelco, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con su accidente. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas con tanta naturalidad? Él apenas si lograba entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Solo sabía que ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que sería capaz de iluminar hasta la noche más oscura, que durante cinco largos años solo pudo observar a través de una pantalla y ahora era de nuevo real, estaba allí para él.

Se dieron cuenta de que se estaban quedando atrás cuando escucharon la voz de Rin, que les llamaba desde fuera. El grupo comenzaba a dispersarse. Se apresuraron a reunirse con ellos para despedirse antes del gran evento que tendría lugar en unas horas. Y antes de separarse, Aiichiro recibió una inesperada invitación:

\- Nee, Ai-senpai… aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Podíamos continuar en otro sitio. ¡Nada de limonada, lo prometo! – trató de convencerle el pelirrojo, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre los hombros del mayor (y más bajito) de los dos.

\- Yo… Creo que sería mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día largo – declinó Aiichiro, por primera vez rehuyendo el contacto de esos ojos que, en aquel momento, le quemaban como fuego líquido – Nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia. ¡Buenas noches!

Conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que Momotaro intentaría insistir. Por suerte iban en direcciones opuestas, por lo que rápidamente echó a andar hacia la suya para no darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los demás se marchaban a sus respectivos alojamientos. Al lado de Aiichiro, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, solo se encontraba Makoto, pues su casa quedaba por la misma zona. El excapitán de Iwatobi no dijo nada, ni le forzó a darle conversación; era de los que sabían cuándo debían mantenerse callados. De hecho, Makoto era excepcional a la hora de leer a las personas. Y eso Aiichiro lo recordaba perfectamente. El silencio entre ellos era cómodo, tan solo los sonidos de la noche les rodeaban. Una buena atmósfera para dar rienda suelta a sus temores.

\- Makoto… - inició con timidez, no queriendo molestar.

\- Dime – por el contrario, fue como si el de ojos verdes lo hubiera estado esperando.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cuándo alguien te gusta? Es decir… de modo _romántico_.

Aiichiro se moría de vergüenza mientras miraba al suelo y la punta de sus zapatillas. No pudo ver, por tanto, la sonrisa suave de Makoto, su expresión amable, cálida, cariñosa; como si supiera que antes o después le haría esa pregunta. Él solo sabía que desde que había vuelto a ver a Momo todo estaba del revés, que no entendía nada… y que ya no podía seguir ignorando la duda que desde hacía demasiado tiempo dormía en el fondo de su cabeza.

\- Es difícil precisarlo ¿no te parece? El amor es distinto para cada uno.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste tú con Sousuke, entonces? - Makoto rió; su risa era ligera, fresca, como la brisa de primavera que los envolvía.

\- Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible. Yo, hm… Hay una época en que todo es muy confuso, en la que piensas cosas que ni tú entiendes. Eso es porque los sentimientos siempre van por delante de la razón ¿sabes? Así que cuesta un poco darse cuenta. Y cuando por fin lo sabes, cuando comprendes por qué esa persona ocupa una gran parte de tus pensamientos, por qué te preocupas por ella hasta el más mínimo detalle, por qué te entristeces cuando estáis separados y se te pasan las horas como si fueran minutos cuando estáis juntos, cuando la confianza es tal que estar con esa persona te parece lo más natural del mundo, cuando no te puedes imaginar alejándote de ella… Entonces, de repente, todo lo anterior cobra sentido. Tu parte racional al fin entiende que esos son tus sentimientos, los acepta… y tú sabes que estás enamorado.

Aiichiro trataba de procesar el discurso. Makoto, por su parte, se había puesto muy colorado. Aunque ya no era tan tímido como solía serlo, todavía le quedaba algo de ese muchacho que se avergonzaba casi por cualquier cosa. No obstante, al estar con Sousuke ganó mucha confianza en sí mismo. La necesitó toda para sobrevivir al periodo de relación a distancia, en el cual el futuro era tan incierto que a veces le daban ganas de llorar al pensarlo. ¿Adónde iba aquello? ¿No estarían perdiendo su tiempo en una ilusión, en algo que jamás podría ser? Trataba de ser fuerte pero el tiempo y la distancia eran enemigos poderosos. Por suerte, Haru siempre estuvo ahí para recordarle que, en Iwatobi, Sousuke le estaba esperando.

El propio Sousuke se mostró sorprendentemente determinado; ni él lo hubiera dicho, ya que era una persona tan centrada en sí misma por naturaleza, pero nunca se rindió. Siempre tuvo claro que merecía la pena luchar por Makoto, por difícil que fuera. Y eso que tampoco lo tuvo precisamente fácil: después de dos años de rehabilitación intensa, regresó a las competiciones. Era una buena noticia pero no lo suficiente: podía volver a nadar, sí, pero la fisioterapia no hacía milagros. Su hombro estaba en muy mal estado, demasiado dañado para permitirle siquiera pensar en una carrera olímpica. El tiempo tampoco perdonaba. Así que tuvo que romper la promesa que le hizo a Rin al terminar la preparatoria, tuvo que decepcionarle. Su mejor amigo jamás se lo reprochó, por supuesto, pero para Sousuke ese sueño frustrado pesaba como una losa de hormigón sobre su espalda.

Makoto recordaba bien lo dura que fue esa época, lo mal que se sintió por no poder acudir a su lado y prestarle apoyo. Hizo lo que pudo, confiando en la fortaleza que sabía que Sousuke poseía. E hizo bien porque, tras una especie de "periodo de duelo", salió a flote y se entregó con fervor a sus estudios para convertirse en entrenador. El esfuerzo dio sus frutos y recientemente le habían nombrado ayudante del seleccionador juvenil. Era un gran primer paso pero él no esperaba quedarse ahí: su meta era llegar a ser el seleccionador nacional de Japón. Probablemente Makoto tendría que mudarse a Tokio por el nuevo trabajo de Sousuke, pero estaba listo. Por más que le gustara instruir a los niños del ITSC, su lugar estaba junto al hombre que le había robado el corazón en el instituto, así, tan cursi como sonaba. Y siempre que él también pudiera dedicarse a su verdadera pasión, la enseñanza, no le importaba dónde estuviera mientras Sousuke fuera feliz a su lado.

\- No sé si lo entiendo del todo – confesó Aiichiro, deteniendo sus pasos en el cruce donde sus caminos se separarían esa noche – De hecho… no sé si es lo mismo _querer_ que _estar enamorado_ pero… por ahora, creo que puedo decir que hay alguien a quien quiero mucho – decirlo fue liberador, en parte porque se sentía bien consigo mismo y en parte porque no imaginaba alguien más adecuado que Makoto para escuchar esa declaración.

\- Entonces creo que de momento estás bien con eso, Ai-chan – opinó Makoto, ampliando su sonrisa y llamándole como solía hacerlo en el instituto – Me parece que ya sabes lo que debes hacer ¿verdad?

\- Creo que sí. Yo… ¡Gracias, Makoto! Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, que descanses. Nos vemos mañana en la boda.

Así se despidió del chico, con una breve reverencia de por medio. Todavía tardó un poco en ser consciente de lo mucho que le había ayudado esa conversación. Lo que antes era borroso e indefinido ahora aparecía ante él con suma claridad. Estaba entendiendo muchas cosas, todas las cuales tenían que ver con Momotaro Mikoshiba. _Mira que eres lento, Aiichiro_ , se reprochó. Bueno, más valía tarde que nunca.

* * *

 _Confieso que esta segunda parte del fic fue la más difícil de escribir, tuve más inseguridad al imaginar cómo se comportarían siendo más adultos porque no hay nada en lo que basarse y lógicamente, aunque siguen siendo los mismos, no actúan igual de adolescentes que un poco más mayores. Con todo, espero que no haya quedado ni demasiado ooc ni demasiado discorde con la edad que se supone que tienen (alrededor de los 22-23)._

 _Aparte de eso... pues un nuevo shippeo de fondo que se nos viene, no puedo evitarlo, el seigou me parece de lo más adorable. También mamá Makoto salvando el día (tras la intervención de papá Sousuke en el anterior capítulo) y el pobre Ai que ahora se viene a dar cuenta de lo que le pasa... más vale que no sea demasiado tarde. Pero no nos adelantemos, eso para el siguiente. Como siempre, gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y muy especialmente a las que comentaron. Me encantaría que os animaseis a dejar vuestras opiniones o críticas en un review, de verdad, no muerdo y me hace mucha ilusión. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chan chan chan chaaaan~~ *suena la marcha nupcial* ¡Tenemos boda! Antes que nada, siento el retraso en publicar, he estado enferma y me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores pero es que tienen que pasar muchas cosas (y no pude resistirme a extenderme un poco porque_ me encantan _las bodas). Ah, también avisar de que el próximo capítulo será el último. Y ahora, a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

\- ¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! ¡Vamos _tardísimo_!

Bien cierto que era. Aiichiro consultó su reloj: efectivamente, ya tendrían que estar en el salón de eventos. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué precisamente el día en que no podían permitirse un solo error, en que todo tenía que salir perfecto? Debería estar llegando ahora mismo a la boda pero, en lugar de eso, se encontraba en casa de Momotaro, cubierto de zumo de naranja de pies a cabeza, con su traje completamente arruinado por un tonto descuido del pelirrojo. Si en algo no había cambiado era en que seguía igual de espontáneo… para bien y para mal. Esta vez sí que la había hecho buena. Y mientras tanto, Seijuuro estaría allí esperándolos, con ganas de estrangularlos.

\- ¡No te preocupes, verás cómo lo arreglamos en un santiamén! – decía el menor, que no parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

\- ¡Tu hermano va a matarme! – gimoteó Aiichiro, al borde de un ataque de nervios - ¿Ahora qué hago?

\- ¡Esta bien, que no cunda el pánico! – la amenaza del mal genio de su hermano mayor debió activar las alarmas de Momotaro – Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: tú métete en la ducha, yo mientras tanto buscaré en mi armario, tiene que haber algo que pueda prestarte – eso esperaba, por el bien de los dos – Y llamaré a Sousuke para que nos recoja con el coche. ¡Venga, deprisa!

No es que fuera un plan magnífico pero era el mejor que tenían, reconoció Aiichiro mientras se apartaba el pelo pegajoso de la cara. Antes de darse cuenta tenía a Momotaro encima, empujándole hacia el cuarto de baño mientras prácticamente le iba desvistiendo por el camino. _Ay, pero qué demonios_ , pensó, no era así como quería que ocurriese aquello… un momento _¿qué?_

\- ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Vete a buscar la ropa! – le dijo en voz alta antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Lejos de molestarse, el otro obedeció porque, realmente, el tiempo corría en su contra.

Media hora más tarde, Aiichiro se había duchado, peinado y vestido en tiempo récord. No era tan fácil con el pelo largo y la camisa que le había prestado Momo le venía un poco grande, igual que los pantalones, por no hablar de que él no quería una corbata sino una pajarita, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa. Al menos su chaqueta estaba a salvo, pues tuvo el buen tino de quitársela cuando entró a la vivienda. Ahora ambos se encontraban en el asiento trasero del coche de Sousuke, quien conducía a toda velocidad con el ceño permanentemente fruncido, murmurando de vez en cuando entre dientes sobre su grave falta de responsabilidad.

Por suerte para ambos, para cuando llegaron la novia aún no hacía acto de presencia en el lugar. Momotaro se fue derechito a buscar a su hermano a una sala contigua, mientras que Aiichiro se sentó en el sitio que le habían guardado en las primeras filas. A su lado iban Rei, Nagisa, Haruka, Kisumi y Hayato. Justo delante se encontraban Sousuke y Makoto junto a Chigusa (la mejor amiga de Gou desde la preparatoria), Rin (ausente en ese momento), la señora Matsuoka y los señores Mikoshiba. El resto de la sala estaba repleta de otros familiares, amigos y compañeros de la pareja, entre los cuales figuraban la profesora Amakata y el entrenador Sasabe.

Había que reconocer el buen gusto de Gou a la hora de escoger el lugar, al cual Aiichiro le echó un vistazo ahora que podía respirar tranquilo. Según supo por Momotaro, ella había decidido por su cuenta que sería una boda de estilo occidental porque "no podía perder la oportunidad de ponerse uno de esos vestidos preciosos, una vez en la vida." Y Seijuuro no había podido decir nada al respecto. Por eso, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en un salón de eventos a las afueras de la ciudad, situado al aire libre, que contaba incluso con un pequeño estanque. En ese momento se encontraban en un edificio acristalado, dotado con grandes ventanales por los que se colaba el sol de primavera y podían sentirse rodeados de la naturaleza, otra idea de Gou, por supuesto. Más tarde continuarían con la celebración afuera, bajo las carpas que ya estaban instaladas en los jardines. Éstos eran de estilo minimalista, con algunos árboles y arbustos distribuidos por aquí y por allá, pero dejando un espacio suficientemente amplio para albergar a una gran cantidad de invitados. Aunque en su caso, no eran demasiados: a falta de unos pocos asientos por ser ocupados, Aiichiro contó unas cincuenta o sesenta personas. Pese al entusiasmo de Gou, ahí se notaba la mano de su futuro marido: habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en que aquello sería algo para su círculo más cercano.

Aiichiro se preguntó dónde demonios estaría el novio y por qué Gou tardaba tanto. Después de tantas prisas… Tampoco veía a Momotaro, y eso que hacía un buen rato que había desaparecido.

Claro que él no tenía forma de saber que a pocos metros de allí, en el cuarto anexo al gran salón, los hermanos Mikoshiba estaban compartiendo un solemne momento previo a uno de los días más importantes en la vida del mayor. El menor nunca le había visto tan elegante, casi parecía que ese atuendo no iba mucho con él, aunque el pelo alborotado e imposible de domar seguía allí. Seijuuro se había negado en redondo a usar gomina o a peinarse hacia atrás, ganándose la desaprobación de su madre mientras él le hacía un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar desde detrás. Pareciera que se hubieran invertido los papeles, pues era Momotaro el que se encontraba relajado, mientras que a Seijuuro se le notaba visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó por tercera vez Seijuuro, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada a su hermano.

\- Sí, está aquí, como las otras dos veces que has preguntado. No irán a ninguna parte – dijo Momotaro, refiriéndose a las alianzas que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su americana – Listo – terminó de anudar la corbata del contrario - ¡Estás impresionante! Gou se va a enamorar todavía más de ti – comentó, seguido de una risita.

\- Es la idea – Seijuuro le guiñó un ojo – Después de todo, en no mucho se convertirá en mi esposa para siempre… wow, estamos aquí y aún me cuesta imaginarlo – confesó.

\- Te preguntaría si estás seguro pero… sé que no eres de los que se echan atrás cuando decide algo y, además, no hay más que veros a los dos. Estaba claro que esto acabaría pasando antes o después – opinó Momo.

\- No parecías pensar eso cuando conocimos a Gou ¿recuerdas? – una sonrisa asomó a los labios del mayor al rememorar el momento – Estabas loquísimo por ella… aunque supieras que era una batalla perdida de antemano – dijo en tono jocoso y ufano.

\- ¡De eso nada! Si ganaste fue porque yo me aparté – respondió el otro a la involuntaria provocación, ganándose las risas de su hermano – No, ahora en serio. Es verdad que me parecía guapísima, porque lo es, pero fue mera atracción adolescente. Creo que me fascinaba el hecho de que fuera mayor y, en cierto modo, inalcanzable, además de ser la chica más preciosa que había visto. Pero estaba claro quién de los dos le gustaba ¿eh? Enseguida entendí que aquello fue más platónico que otra cosa. Y ella es la mejor cuñada que podría desear. ¡Así que no tengo ninguna queja de cómo resultaron las cosas al final! Os merecéis esto.

\- Bueno, no lo negaré… no fue fácil. Ella ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo – admitió – Pero Momo ¿qué hay de ti? Tú también te lo mereces… ser feliz con alguien, digo. ¿Cuántos años llevas esperando? ¿Vas a seguir así o vas a dar el paso? ¿O vas a olvidarlo?

No valía la pena que se molestase en negar nada. Seijuuro podría ser distraído, o centrarse solo en sus cosas, o parecer despistado pero, a la hora de la verdad, nadie conocía a su hermano tan bien como él. Estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos desde el principio, lo sabía incluso antes de que se lo dijera. También le parecía que Momo y Nitori harían buena pareja pero no le gustaba que perdieran el tiempo como dos idiotas. ¿Por qué no se decidían de una vez? Él no era nadie para apresurar las cosas pero tampoco quería que su hermano desperdiciara otras oportunidades en pos de algo que al parecer nunca terminaba de arrancar.

\- No sé, Sei. ¡Agh, tenía que haberlo hecho antes! ¿Y si ya es muy tarde? – no era su estilo el ser tan inseguro pero el mayor comprendía que su inexperiencia en ese terreno le hacía dudar.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Él no tiene a nadie ¿verdad? ¡Pues entonces no hay nada que te lo impida! No pongas problemas donde no los hay – en el fondo, los dos tenían la misma tendencia a simplificarlo todo.

Sin necesidad de decirse nada más, ambos hermanos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, uno que expresaba toda la dicha que sentían el uno por el otro en esos momentos. Momotaro le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Seijuuro, antes de separarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, la cual sostuvo abierta mientras le decía con una enorme sonrisa:

\- Y ahora, ¡vamos! ¡Todavía tienes que casarte!

Los dos se presentaron en el salón donde aguardaban los invitados, colocándose ante la mesa tras la que ya se encontraba el funcionario que se encargaría de oficiar la ceremonia. En cuanto aparecieron, la mirada de Aiichiro se posó en ellos, aunque brevemente. En ese momento, una melodía suave comenzó a sonar (nada que ver con la famosa marcha nupcial que siempre se escuchaba en las películas) y en la puerta principal apareció por fin Gou, tomada del brazo de Rin. Todos los presentes se giraron para mirarla mientras recorría el pasillo hasta el lugar donde esperaba su futuro esposo. No era para menos: estaba guapísima. O eso pensaba Aiichiro, que sin tener mucha idea de bodas en general y de vestidos de novia en particular le pareció que el que llevaba puesto era precioso. Era de un blanco apagado, con mangas finas de encaje, un corpiño que realzaba su esbelta figura y una falda amplia de mucha caída. Se había recogido el pelo rojizo en un moño adornado con un tocado que servía a su vez para sujetar el velo, que caía hasta media espalda, también de encaje. Pero sin duda, lo mejor del conjunto era la expresión de exultante felicidad que reflejaba su rostro.

La novia llegó al fin ante la mesa central, donde la recibió un emocionado Seijuuro, que la miraba como si fuera lo único que había en la sala. Rin soltó a su hermana y se dispuso a ocupar su lugar al lado de su madre, no sin antes indicarle a su cuñado:

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Mikoshiba. Te la encargo.

\- Tranquilo, Matsuoka. Está en buenas manos.

Después tomó la mano de Gou y se colocaron los dos de frente al funcionario, que comenzó su discurso. Momotaro se mantenía al lado de su hermano, como padrino que era, mientras que Chigusa hacía las funciones de madrina. La ceremonia no se alargó demasiado; el funcionario dio una sencilla pero emotiva charla sobre la fidelidad, el amor, la devoción y la vida en pareja. Cuando llegó el momento de ofrecer las alianzas, Momo sacó la cajita y se la tendió a Seijuuro, pareciendo muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Aiichiro no pudo reprimir un suspiro: aquello era tan típico de él. Los novios intercambiaron los anillos y pronunciaron sus votos; para entonces, la emoción había sobrepasado a algunos de los presentes. Rin parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, mientras que Rei no se esforzaba en disimularlo y se limpiaba las gafas en la tela de su camisa. Sousuke tenía la misma expresión que pondría un padre orgulloso y agarraba a Makoto de la mano, quien observaba la escena con una tierna sonrisa. Finalmente, se formularon las preguntas de rigor y, tras el "sí, acepto" de ambos, el salón prorrumpió en aplausos mientras compartían su primer beso como esposos.

Fueron Nagisa y el propio Momotaro los encargados de lanzar una lluvia de pétalos (por iniciativa únicamente suya) sobre la pareja a la salida del recinto, mientras que Kisumi se dedicaba a inmortalizar discretamente con su cámara cada momento digno de ser conservado para la posteridad. En respuesta, Gou lanzó su ramo de novia hacia la muchedumbre, el cual fue a caer directamente en manos de un muy avergonzado Makoto. Después se dirigieron al jardín, donde estaba todo dispuesto para disfrutar de la posterior velada. El tiempo acompañaba, pues era agradable e incluso un poco caluroso a esa hora, cercana al mediodía. Esto provocó que Aiichiro se quitase la chaqueta, al igual que algunos otros, y que tuviera que reñir a Momotaro una vez más por arremangarse porque _¿quieres mantener un poco las formas, por favor?_ _¡Es una boda!_ Eso le recordó demasiado a su época del instituto, siempre vigilando que el otro no se metiera en líos mientras él se comportaba como el senpai responsable, y se vio embargado por la nostalgia.

Pasaron el siguiente par de horas comiendo y charlando entre ellos. Una vez se sirvieron los postres, los invitados se fueron dispersando: algunos bailaban, otros paseaban por el jardín, la mayoría se dirigía a la barra de bebidas y los menos se quedaban hablando en las mesas. Antes de darse cuenta, Aiichiro se quedó solo. ¿Dónde estaba Momotaro? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Ah, ahí estaba Nagisa, aún ocupado con lo que parecían los restos del postre de Rei. Un poco más allá, Kisumi bailaba con Chigusa. Los hermanos pequeños de Makoto correteaban por las inmediaciones. De los demás, ni rastro.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba muy distraído, se levantó con intención de dar una vuelta. Caminó por los amplios jardines hacia la parte menos concurrida, pues de pronto sentía la necesidad de estar un rato a solas. A lo lejos, en otro rincón apartado, pudo distinguir a los recién casados. Ambos se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora lucían un kimono formal, mientras un fotógrafo profesional los retrataba en diferentes poses. Recordaba haber oído a Momotaro algún comentario al respecto, algo sobre que su madre aceptaría la boda occidental pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a las fotos con el atuendo tradicional, que quería colocar en el salón de su casa.

Les dio la espalda para dejarles intimidad y continuó con su paseo, esta vez hacia la zona del estanque. Esperaba encontrar un remanso de aguas en calma, con las carpas nadando tranquilamente bajo la superficie. Cual no fue su sorpresa al acercarse y comprobar que los peces no eran lo único que nadaba en ese momento. De hecho… ¿no eran esos Haruka y Rin? Para ser específicos ¿no era Rin el que sacaba a rastras a un empapado Haruka del interior del estanque? Antes de poder evitarlo, Aiichiro ya estaba a suficiente distancia para escuchar lo que hablaban.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres increíble, Haru!

\- Llevo el bañador debajo, no pasa nada. El traje se seca.

\- ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Es la boda de mi hermana, joder!

\- No estoy molestando a nadie y no creo que a Gou le importe.

\- ¡Pensé que al menos por un día serías capaz de comportarte!

\- Rin, estás exagerando. Me apeteció nadar, eso es todo.

\- ¡No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que te dé la gana siempre!

\- ¿Acaso no es lo que tú haces?

Aiichiro no sabía dónde meterse. Parecía que la conversación estaba subiendo de tono, aunque no tenía claro si la discusión iba en serio o no. Haruka y Rin siempre tuvieron una relación muy particular, una que nunca llegó a comprender a pesar de lo bien que se jactaba de conocer a su senpai. Quería marcharse, pues no era apropiado estar allí siendo testigo de aquello, pero por otro lado no tenía modo de hacerlo sin que le vieran. Y lo que menos quería era aparecer en medio de esa especie de pleito.

\- Já – en ese momento, el pelirrojo esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante – Si hiciera lo que me apetece ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí discutiendo. Estaría pasando esto.

Y sin más, con la impulsividad que le caracterizaba, Rin tomó a Haruka de la corbata y se lanzó sobre él como si quisiera devorarlo a besos. Éste no pareció sorprendido: o se lo esperaba de alguna manera o era una muestra más de su pasiva personalidad. En todo caso no se quedó atrás a la hora de corresponderle, del mismo modo, apasionadamente, como si aquello fuera una competición. Al fin y al cabo, su relación siempre había sido así y los dos eran competitivos por naturaleza. Sin perder el tiempo y sin darle tregua, el pelirrojo le hizo retroceder hasta que la espalda de Haruka dio con el primer árbol que encontró, pegándose a él todo lo posible. Cuando sus manos se colaron bajo la camisa empapada del moreno, sin despegarse un centímetro de sus labios, Aiichiro agradeció que desaparecieran de su vista porque estaba seguro de que lo que seguía no era algo a lo que quisiera asistir como espectador. Se dio cuenta de repente de que debía haberse puesto muy colorado, porque la cara le ardía. Claro que no era para menos después de la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Se alejó discretamente de allí, de vuelta adonde se encontraban todos. Se preguntó de nuevo dónde se habría metido Momotaro mientras trataba de expulsar de su mente la imagen de Rin y Haruka. En el fondo no era algo que le impactase mucho: más de una vez se cuestionó cuáles serían los sentimientos de Rin por su amigo, además de ser al mismo tiempo su rival número uno. Estaba al tanto de que no era el único. Si algo le llamaba la atención era que hubiese sucedido ahora, pues Rin no era precisamente de los que esperaban: cuando quería algo, iba a por ello. Ya tendría una charla con él más adelante y se lo preguntaría, aunque por el momento sería discreto, como siempre, hasta que ellos decidieran revelarlo, si lo hacían.

Se hallaba ya justo al lado del edificio acristalado donde se había celebrado la ceremonia. Pensaba acercarse a la barra a por algo de beber y quizá entablar alguna conversación cuando fue interceptado en su camino por un Nagisa demasiado alegre. Rechazando de la forma más educada posible sus repetidas invitaciones para bailar, terminó entrando en el salón en busca de un poco de paz. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí con una desordenada cabellera pelirroja que conocía muy bien. Se dirigió al primer banco y se sentó a su lado. Por alguna razón notaba un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos, que no tenía nada que ver con el escaso alcohol que había bebido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber, curioso.

\- Me escondo de mi madre. Si tengo que salir en una foto más, me convertiré en una estatua ¡lo juro!

\- Mira que eres exagerado – Aiichiro rió levemente ante la ocurrencia – Es un día especial, un momento único para vuestra familia. Es normal que tu madre quiera un recuerdo bonito.

\- Ya, sí, lo sé, pero no soy yo el que se casa ¿recuerdas? Hoy es el día de Sei.

Tuvo que conceder que algo de razón tenía Momotaro. Cruzó las manos sobre las rodillas. A su cabeza acudió la conversación de la noche anterior con Makoto. Sabía que era el momento pero no tenía ni idea de cómo expresar lo que quería. ¿Por dónde empezar? Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, fue su amigo el que esta vez rompió el silencio con otra pregunta:

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Eh… Me escondo de Nagisa. Creo que está borracho – sonaba ridículo pese a ser verdad.

\- ¿En serio? – la risa de Momotaro resonó en ecos en el salón vacío – Parece que ya ha empezado lo bueno. Y nosotros aquí, nos lo estamos perdiendo. ¡Deberíamos salir! – fiel a su naturaleza impulsiva, se puso en pie de un salto. También siguiendo un impulso, Aiichiro le agarró de la mano para impedirlo.

\- Espera un momento. Yo… vamos a quedarnos aquí un poco más.

\- ¿Estás bien, senpai? – se extrañó el pelirrojo, que volvió a sentarse – Escucha, sé que Nagisa borracho puede dar un poco de miedo pero…

\- No es por Nagisa. Es que… Es que yo… - titubeó – Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – el tono de Momotaro empezaba a ser de genuina preocupación, y no era para menos. Su amigo se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara.

\- No. Bueno sí…

Maldita indecisión, ni que fuera un adolescente. Ya era un adulto capaz de enfrentar sus propios sentimientos ¿no? Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Momo no le daría la espalda, no le perdería. Entonces ¿de qué tenía miedo? En ese momento lo supo: de que él no le quisiera de la misma forma. Por eso había pasado tantos años en silencio, conformándose con la amistad que tenían, a pesar de saber que Momotaro era la persona más importante para él, a un nivel que ni Rin ni ninguno de sus otros amigos lo estaba. Y se dio cuenta de que podía vivir con eso pero lo que realmente deseaba era que le _quisiera_ , que se sintiera de la misma forma que se sentía él. Por fin veía claro lo que había estado ahí desde los dieciséis años.

\- Sí, senpai – dijo el pelirrojo de repente, lo que provocó que Aiichiro clavara la mirada en sus ojos ambarinos, en ese color único que ya era su favorito.

\- ¿Cómo? – el mayor estaba totalmente confuso.

\- Que sí, senpai – repitió, con mucha seguridad – Que la respuesta a todas tus preguntas es que sí, pero ¿sabes? Han pasado muchos años y necesito escucharlo. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Esa conexión. ¿Desde cuándo Momotaro…? No, eso no era lo importante. Tratando de que no le temblara la voz, apretó con más fuerza su mano mientras le decía:

\- Creo que… M-Me gustas, Momo.

\- ¡Claro que te gusto! ¡Pensaba que no lo ibas a decir nunca!

Su sonrisa, tan franca y radiante, esa que podía hasta despejar huracanes, que brillaba con luz propia. Solo ahora caía en la cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, al igual que de las miles de pequeñas y particulares cosas que conformaban a Momotaro Mikoshiba. Las palabras de Makoto empezaban a cobrar sentido.

\- Entonces… - no sabía qué decir ante la inusual respuesta. Lo normal sería un "a mí también" o algo por el estilo ¿no? Pero con Momo, nada era convencional. Nunca.

\- ¡Ya no sabía si escribírmelo en la frente para que me vieras, senpai! – continuó a lo suyo.

\- Para que te… - ante esa expresión, Aiichiro recordó una conversación mantenida muchos años atrás – Un momento. Entonces, la persona de la que siempre hablabas, la que te gustaba…

\- Eras tú, sen… no, Ai. Siempre fuiste tú.

\- ¿Te gusto desde hace tanto?

\- Sí – confirmó – Quise decírtelo cuando te graduaste pero me entraron las dudas. Luego nos separamos…

\- Lo siento, Momo. Debería haberlo sabido, soy tan torpe… - vio la necesidad de disculparse.

\- ¡No lo sientas! También pude tomar ejemplo de Sei, mírale: a él no le importó alejarse de Gou, tenía claro que la quería y no dejó que la distancia lo impidiese. ¡Y hoy se han casado! No te preocupes, no merece la pena pensar en el pasado – opinó Momotaro, quitándole importancia – Estamos aquí ahora ¿no?

Había vuelto a hacerlo. Como aquella vez tan lejana en la que sus miedos ante la tarea que tenía delante le superaron, como todas las veces que había estado ahí, siendo su apoyo incondicional. Tenía la facultad de hacer que todos sus problemas parecieran más pequeños, de encontrar el coraje que ni él mismo sabía que poseía.

\- Sí, estamos aquí. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Eres increíble, Momo.

Él tenía razón: se merecía escucharlo. Se lo merecía por todo lo que había esperado. Y se merecía también ese beso, el que se moría de ganas de darle. Ya no tuvo más dudas, ni más indecisión. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y, acercándose, le besó con ganas, sin contenerse, queriendo expresar todo lo que se estuvo callando sin saberlo, lo mucho que significaba para él. Éste le respondió de igual manera, con un entusiasmo frenético que dejó a Aiichiro sin aliento a los pocos segundos, con lo que tuvo que separarse, bastante azorado pese a haber tomado la iniciativa.

\- ¡Ya lo sabía!

Los iban a echar en falta si se quedaban mucho más tiempo allí. Aiichiro no sabía cuánto rato había pasado pero los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a declinar, colándose por los amplios ventanales. La celebración estaría en su apogeo. Salieron juntos para unirse a ella; al fin y al cabo, no asistían a una boda todos los días.

\- Por cierto, Ai. Antes de entrar me pareció ver a Haru-san y Rin pasar muy rápido hacia la parte de atrás, no sé si Haru-san llevaba el pelo mojado o ha sido cosa mía. ¿Tú sabes algo?

\- Pues…

* * *

 _Por fin ¡el gran momento! Ya estaban tardando, lo sé. Y también sé que se me ha ido la mano completamente con los shippeos secundarios pero no podía evitar el rinharu, mi ship predilecto de Free. Volviendo a nuestros niños ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Me encantaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión en un comentario. Nos leemos en el próximo, que será el cierre de la historia. ¡Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Por última vez ¡saludos! Hemos llegado al final de la historia. Estoy muy agradecida con todos los que han seguido el fic hasta aquí, sabiendo que no es el fandom más actual ni la pareja más popular en él. Espero que estuviera a la altura de vuestras expectativas. Y ahora, sin más, os dejo con el último capítulo._

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Aiichiro parpadeó varias veces, con la vista cansada por haber estado horas delante de la pantalla del portátil. Se quitó las gafas de montura cuadrada que usaba para trabajar con el ordenador, ver la tele, leer, estudiar… Se frotó los ojos y miró la hora en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla: casi las once de la noche. Ni siquiera había cenado. Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que se le había pasado por alto. Pero quería terminar aquello antes de irse a la cama.

Sintiéndose fatigado, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un refresco y un sándwich, así de paso estiraba las piernas. Se llevó su cena frugal y el portátil a la mesita baja frente al sofá, apoyando este último sobre sus piernas al tiempo que abría su correo electrónico. Escribió "Rin Matsuoka" en el espacio del destinatario, se puso otra vez las gafas y comenzó a redactar.

 _¡Buenas noches, Rin! Bueno, o la hora que sea en Australia cuando leas esto. ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? Fue una lástima que tuvieras que volver tan pronto después de la boda. ¿Te va bien con el equipo australiano? Todos estamos ansiosos por los mundiales. ¡Os estaremos apoyando!_

Rin se había marchado tan solo dos días después de la ceremonia, apenas con tiempo de despedir a su hermana y a Seijuuro, que se iban de viaje de novios a Europa. Solo después de que se fuera supieron, por boca de Haruka, que representaría a Australia en los próximos mundiales, para los cuales solo quedaban unos meses. A todos les sorprendió su decisión de utilizar la doble nacionalidad que había obtenido hacía unos años para eso. Aiichiro se preguntaba qué significaría esto con respecto a Haruka: ya no podrían nadar en el mismo equipo. ¿Y acaso no era su sueño representar a Japón juntos en las olimpiadas? Por no hablar de cómo afectaría eso a su relación personal, sobre la cual ambos mantenían el silencio pese a que todos intuían que algo había pasado entre ellos en la boda. Aiichiro sospechaba que no tuvieron oportunidad de definir nada o que no querían hacerlo estando separados y tan centrados en sus respectivas carreras. Él no era quien para juzgar pero, por su propia experiencia, esperaba que no lo echaran a perder. No se imaginaba a Rin con otra persona que no fuera Haruka.

 _En Iwatobi todo sigue más o menos igual. Ahora trabajo para un polideportivo como asesor y vivo en el antiguo apartamento de Sousuke. ¿Sabías que él mismo me dio las llaves antes de mudarse a Tokio? Dijo que así podría estar más cerca de Momo… en el fondo es muy buena persona ¿verdad?_

Eso había ocurrido el día en que fue junto con Momotaro, Nagisa y Rei a despedir a Makoto y Sousuke a la estación. El de ojos aguamarina se lo llevó aparte y le entregó un simple sobre, sin una palabra. Aiichiro lo abrió, encontrando un juego de llaves en su interior. Ni con todas sus protestas de por medio _(¡es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo!)_ Sousuke consintió un "no" por respuesta. Bueno, más bien espetó algo como "haz lo que te dé la gana con ellas" pero Aiichiro ya sabía lo que quería decir. Ese detalle significaba mucho para él. Sousuke sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era estar lejos de quien uno quería y seguramente por eso lo había hecho. A Aiichiro no se le escapó la mirada de aprobación que Makoto le dirigió cuando volvieron con los demás, una que indicaba lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Se despidió de su antiguo senpai dándole la mano, mientras que Makoto le envolvió en un cálido abrazo. A su lado, Nagisa parecía algo decaído y Rei le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para animarle. Después, el tren partió llevándose lejos a dos amigos más, que emprenderían una nueva vida juntos en la capital.

 _Y hablando de Sousuke y Makoto… Recibiste el mensaje sobre su compromiso ¿cierto? No lo puedo creer ¡otra boda! Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que tu mejor amigo de la infancia se casaría con alguien del Iwatobi ¿a qué no? Qué curioso… Ya sabía yo que Makoto no atrapó el ramo de Gou-san por nada._

Unos meses después de instalarse en Tokio, Makoto y Sousuke anunciaron su compromiso a amigos y parientes. Aún no tenían fecha concreta para la ceremonia porque, según el propio Makoto, primero querían adaptarse y tomárselo con calma. Pero el caso era que Sousuke era ya su prometido oficialmente (y Aiichiro casi podía ver al nadador de espalda sonrojado hasta las orejas al revelarlo en público; menos mal que les dieron la noticia mediante correo electrónico).

 _Por lo demás, todo es tan tranquilo como siempre. A veces me paso por el ITSC para echar una mano al entrenador Sasabe ahora que Makoto no está; Nagisa también. Creo que se siente un poco solo después de que Rei se fuera a trabajar a ese laboratorio en Hokkaido. Ya sabes que siempre fueron uña y carne y, aunque Nagisa es muy bueno disimulando, parece estar triste. Yo también echo de menos a Momo. Ya son siete meses los que lleva fuera ¿es raro contarlos? Recibo mensajes de vez en cuando pero está en un sitio tan inaccesible y tan peligroso que no puedo evitar preocuparme. No veo la hora de que vuelva. ¡Ah, lo siento! Me estoy poniendo demasiado sentimental._

Escribir ese párrafo le hizo rememorar el momento en que Momotaro le anunció que se iba. Era una tarde cualquiera, poco después de los campeonatos nacionales de natación. Los habían visto juntos por televisión, animando a Haruka y a Seijuuro, quienes hicieron muy buenas marcas. Momotaro acababa de terminar sus prácticas en el departamento de biología de un instituto y tenía bastante tiempo libre, por lo que solía pasar por el apartamento de Aiichiro; a veces incluso se quedaba algunos días. A éste le gustaba esa tesitura, puesto que los dos contaban con su propio espacio pero también se iban acostumbrando a pasar más tiempo juntos. Estaba convencido de que, si seguían así, en un futuro próximo no tendría problemas a la hora de dar el paso y pedirle a Momo que viviera con él. Lo había estado considerando recientemente; no quería apresurarse en su relación pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo. No obstante, aún no decidía nada. Todavía se acordaba de lo rojo que se puso cuando llamó _novio_ a Momo por primera vez, tanto que al susodicho le entró un ataque de risa realmente fuerte, con lo cual tuvo que compensar el berrinche de Aiichiro más tarde con una ronda de besos muy bien recibida por su parte.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, con cajas vacías de comida para llevar desparramadas por toda la alfombra, así como una pila de videojuegos y los dos mandos de la consola. La casa siempre estaba más desordenada cuando Momotaro estaba por allí. Habían hecho una pausa en el juego porque Aiichiro estaba cansado de perder una partida tras otra. Se fijó en el desastre a sus pies e iba a abrir la boca para reprender al pelirrojo cuando éste, de improviso, se recostó sobre él, haciéndole caer medio tumbado en el sofá. Enredó los dedos en la larga coleta grisácea de Aiichiro, manteniéndose en silencio, cosa muy poco habitual en él. Ya le iba a preguntar si todo iba bien cuando Momo habló:

\- Ai ¿qué quieres hacer a partir de ahora? – preguntó el pelirrojo de repente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó con otra pregunta, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

\- Estaba pensando en que todos se han ido lejos a perseguir sus sueños – explicó Momo – Y eso me ha hecho preguntarme ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿No tienes ningún sueño?

Aiichiro frunció levemente el ceño, sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, con Momo encima, que continuaba acariciando su cabello con suavidad. No era usual que él, tan espontáneo, reflexionara sobre ese tipo de cosas. La verdad, no se había parado a pensarlo. Estaba contento con lo que hacía ahora, estaba gusto allí con él y, realmente, no se había planteado una meta mientras estudiaba más allá de conseguir su título y trabajar de lo que le gustaba. No tenía grandes aspiraciones como Rin o Sousuke. ¿Le convertía eso en una persona insulsa? ¿Sería por eso que Momo preguntaba? Una ligera inseguridad se apoderó de él.

\- Creo que por ahora estoy bien – contestó, tras un leve titubeo – Todo lo que siempre quise fue estudiar algo que me gustara para poder trabajar de algo que me hiciera feliz. Supongo que mis metas son muy simples – se preguntó si eso decepcionaría a Momo.

\- ¡No es cierto! Un sueño sencillo sigue siendo un sueño.

La capacidad de Momo para restarle complejidad a cualquier cosa no había desaparecido. Y aun así, ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para que Aiichiro fuera capaz de asimilar lo que le contó a continuación: se quería ir nada menos que dieciocho meses a estudiar insectos en su hábitat natural, en mitad de la selva de Panamá. ¿Por qué le gustaban tanto las cosas arriesgadas y peligrosas?

Si bien Aiichiro estaba contento de que le concediesen esa oportunidad, estaba claro que poco le gustaba que se fuese. Sin embargo ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que renunciara a sus sueños para quedarse a su lado? No podía ser tan egoísta. Si algo había aprendido de los que le rodeaban era que, mientras ambos no se rindiesen, podrían salir adelante a pesar de la distancia. Iba a comunicárselo así a Momo pero llegó un segundo tarde: éste ya había visto a través de su gesto inconsciente; olvidaba que para él, era transparente.

\- No te parece bien – murmuró, compungido.

\- No, claro que me parece bien – desmintió Aiichiro, sincero – Es solo que lo veo un poco peligroso – cosa que no era en absoluto falsa – Y que… te voy a echar de menos – esto lo dijo mientras le estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Ya verás, Ai! Solo es un año y medio, pasará antes de que nos demos cuenta – dijo Momo en tono ligero, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

\- Aunque así sea… no quiero que te vayas.

Incluso el propio Aiichiro se sorprendió de la facilidad que había adquirido para decir esas cosas en voz alta. Quizá era por la confianza que había entre ellos, que seguía creciendo cada día. Y en ese momento, se sintió con total seguridad para dar un paso más. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y tomó a Momotaro del rostro con ambas manos para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo, con amabilidad y ternura. Ya no podía expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con palabras, por eso dejó que sus besos y sus caricias hablasen por él. Que fueran correspondidos de igual manera le indicaba que Momo también estaba poniendo todo de sí mismo en aquello. El contacto fue aumentando en intensidad hasta que en algún punto invirtieron las posiciones, perdidos en un lío de prendas que estorbaban demasiado y que terminaron acompañando al desastre ya existente en la alfombra. En los pasados meses habían experimentado algunas ocasiones _subidas de tono_ aunque nunca llegaron tan lejos, simplemente aún no era el momento. Pero ahora era distinto.

\- Ai… - llamó.

\- Sí.

\- Yo nunca… nunca antes…

Aiichiro jamás había visto a Momotaro tan inseguro. Bueno, él tampoco era ningún experto en la materia, después de todo solo se había acostado con una persona. Pero era suficiente para estar seguro de lo que hacía.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí ¿vale? N-No es mucho lo que sé pero…

\- ¿Me vas a enseñar, _senpai_? – bromeó el pelirrojo en tono nervioso, quizá buscando relajarse.

\- No, pero podemos aprender juntos.

El asentimiento de Momo y la franqueza en su mirada, clara y brillante, sin ensombrecer por ningún tipo de duda, le dijeron más a Aiichiro que cualquier palabra que hubiera podido pronunciar. Ese parecía un buen plan; nunca fueron unos senpai y kouhai al uso, de todos modos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Momotaro a la altura de su cabeza y se aseguró de que recibiera al menos una parte de la calidez con la que le llenaba todos los días, de que se sintiera tan _imprescindible_ como lo era para él.

Aún tuvo tiempo de digerir la marcha de Momotaro durante los días siguientes. Días que se convirtieron en meses y que iba sobrellevando como buenamente podía. La comunicación era tan escasa que a veces se desesperaba, porque en plena jungla tropical apenas había señal tecnológica y sólo podía recibir algún que otro mensaje cuando regresaban al campamento base en la ciudad más cercana, pero tenía que confiar en que estaría bien. Por suerte, haberse enfrascado en un nuevo proyecto le ayudaba; trabajaba a destajo para tenerlo listo cuando regresara Momotaro.

Si bien había deseado más de una vez que el tiempo pasara más rápido para tenerle a su lado lo antes posible, lo que no esperaba era que ocurriese como ocurrió. El correo de Rin quedó completamente olvidado al atender la llamada telefónica que recibió, a altas horas de la noche, y que le hizo echarse a temblar de una forma tan descontrolada que casi se le cayó el móvil de la mano.

No pegó ojo en toda la noche. En cuanto amaneció, salió disparado a la estación, donde tomó el primer tren de alta velocidad que llevaba a la capital. Su estómago rugió en protesta durante todo el viaje, ya que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, pero lo ignoró de plano. Estaba demasiado alterado para comer nada. Si no había calculado mal, para cuando él llegase la avioneta que trasladaba a Momo desde Centroamérica ya habría aterrizado. A pesar de que le habían asegurado que lo peor había pasado y que estaba prácticamente fuera de peligro, no podía quedarse tranquilo, no hasta que lo comprobase con sus propios ojos. El bicho que le había picado era de los más venenosos del mundo. Y si tenía que ser trasladado de vuelta a Japón el asunto debía ser más grave de lo que parecía.

Cuando por fin entró en la habitación que le habían asignado al pelirrojo, creyó que se desmayaría de alivio. Toda la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas se fue disipando poco a poco, pese a que el chico estaba pálido, demacrado y a todas luces exento de fuerzas; nunca pensó que fuera posible que Momotaro Mikoshiba perdiera toda su energía. Pero debían dar las gracias porque solo fuera eso: hubiera podido perder algo mucho más valioso. Los dos lo sabían y Aiichiro se debatía entre las ganas de abrazarle y las de terminar de rematarle él mismo por imprudente.

\- Ah, hola, Ai. Qué rápido has venido – dijo Momo, cansado, como si en lugar de un hospital se encontrasen en su cafetería preferida. Aiichiro estaba estupefacto.

\- ¡Eres…! – no sabía ni qué calificativo utilizar - ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?

\- Sabía que esto iba a ser peor que las medicinas – murmuró Momotaro para sí, estremeciéndose levemente – Yo… lo siento ¿está bien? – agachó la cabeza y a Aiichiro le recordó a cuando le reprendía años atrás, en el instituto, por alguna travesura. Su expresión se suavizó un poco.

\- Está bien, tampoco ha sido _del todo_ culpa tuya – admitió; era cierto que se trataba de una cuestión de muy mala suerte, tampoco era que Momo hubiera provocado aposta que le picara el bicho – Pero por favor… espero que no estés pensando en volver a irte.

\- Aunque quisiera, no me lo permiten – bufó el menor, claramente contrariado, en tanto que Aiichiro agradecía internamente a quien fuera responsable de aquello – La expedición terminó para mí.

\- Menos mal que alguien tiene dos dedos de frente – Aiichiro se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Momo entre las suyas – No me importa que seas un descerebrado la mayor parte del tiempo pero, si no te quedas cerca, no puedo cuidar de ti.

Momotaro esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña, débil y agotada, pero en ella reconoció Aiichiro las particularidades de ese gesto que tanto le gustaba y, por fin, fue capaz de relajarse por completo. Ahora solo le quedaban muchas horas de reposo antes de volver a casa.

 _Han pasado varias semanas desde que regresamos; Momo ya está bien del todo. Inexplicablemente su amor por los insectos no se ha reducido ni un ápice pese a que uno podría haberle matado. ¿A ti también te pasa que hay cosas que crees que nunca entenderás del todo, aunque se trate de las personas que mejor conoces?_

Aiichiro pensaba en Haruka a la hora de escribir aquello, retomando por fin el correo a medio acabar que aún debía enviar a Rin, aprovechando de paso para ponerle al tanto de las últimas novedades.

 _Sobre el proyecto del que te hablé… ya está listo. Se lo comenté a Momo y le parece bien. Le ha entusiasmado la idea de ese puesto en el acuario de Osaka. Imagínate, todos los días nadando con orcas, delfines y focas, actuando frente al público tres o cuatro veces. Es perfecto para él. Por mi parte, espero abrir la clínica lo antes posible. No creo que tardemos mucho en mudarnos, el trabajo de Momo empieza pronto. Sabes, aunque ha aceptado no puedo evitar sentirme algo egoísta: planeé todo eso esperando que le gustara lo suficiente para no querer volver a marcharse. No es tanto por la distancia sino porque no me gusta que haga cosas tan peligrosas, con un susto de este calibre es suficiente. Creo que lo entiende, de todos modos. Pero a veces pienso que ha renunciado a sus sueños por mí._

Aiichiro se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tras él, Momo sorbía ruidosamente sus fideos instantáneos, cotilleando sin disimulo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No mires! – le regañó, cerrando la tapa del portátil de golpe.

\- ¿Qué narices le cuentas a Rin? – preguntó el pelirrojo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro con aire despreocupado.

\- Nada – un ligero rubor asomó a las mejillas de Aiichiro al pensar lo que había podido leer.

\- Mmm… Será mejor que arregles el último párrafo: te equivocas en un par de cosas – dicho esto, depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de continuar su camino en dirección a la cocina.

No podría haber dicho nada aunque hubiera querido. Habían pasado por tanto y Momotaro todavía se las arreglaba para desarmarle con su pasmosa sencillez. Pese a lo mucho que le gustaba parlotear, decía más cosas con gestos que con palabras, o con frases simples como aquella. Y a Aiichiro le encantaba haber aprendido a descifrar todos esos pequeños detalles. Desde su radiante sonrisa al brillo especial de sus ojos ambarinos, pasando por los dolores de cabeza que le hacía sufrir con demasiada frecuencia. Todas esas piezas conformaban quién era Momotaro Mikoshiba. Y aunque sus pobres nervios sufrieran las consecuencias la mayor parte del tiempo, ni por asomo tenía pensado alejarse de él.

 _Después de todo, seguían siendo compañeros de habitación._

* * *

 _Ya sé lo que me vais a decir pero es que... no me puedo resistir a las bodas y soumako se merecen ser felices. En realidad estoy sorprendida porque todo salió muy bien, acostumbro a escribir mayormente drama así que es nuevo para mí que todos sean felices (rinharu se aclararán... en algún momento). Un par de apuntes sobre este capítulo: no tengo idea de como funciona la doble nacionalidad, seguro que no así pero vamos a hacer la vista gorda por el bien del fic. Y tampoco sé si hay insectos super venenosos y mortales en Panamá pero... lo mismo c:_

 _De nuevo, espero que os haya gustado, agradezco la acogida que ha tenido y muy especialmente los comentarios. Estoy trabajando ya en otro momotori, no sé si llegaré a publicarlo pero espero que mi participación en el fandom no acabe aquí. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
